Erisol
by geans123
Summary: When Eridan tries to confront Sollux about his matespritship with Fereri, he finds himself getting more attention than he'd anticipated. One-shot blackrom EridanxSollux. Includes troll genitalia.


Eridan was pissed to the gills. He'd just received some very alarming news about the status of his former moirail's quadrants. How dare that land dweller be pursuing Feferi with flushed feelings. She was ROYALTY after all and belonged with someone of higher breeding. Someone with gills. He stomped angrily around the meteor intent on putting a stop to any further fraternizations. If he couldn't have Feferi he would make sure the fuchsia blooded troll wouldn't be with anyone else, especially someone like HIM.

He pushed open the door roughly, "I've got a bone to pick with you, Captor. You need to cut it out with Fef right now!" His voice held the empty promise of a fight. A show of intimidation, when the reality was that the sea dweller was nothing more than a spoiled child, crying over Feferi like she was his lost toy.

Sollux was at his desk when the violet blooded troll came upon him, his face lit from the glowing screen of his husktop. He hadn't so much as flinched when the door swung open and the high blood had charged in. He was deep into his coding work and couldn't have been bothered to look up as his fingers moved across the keys. He sighed deeply, typing a few more lines of code before sliding his glasses back up his face. "What'th your ithue, fuckath?"

"You're my "ithue"," The aquarius seethed as he stood behind the other troll. How dare he not pay attention! This was an important matter, damn it! He'd come to tell him off and here Sollux was just typing away at his lines of code like Eridan wasn't even there. He growled in frustration, grabbing the low blood's shoulder roughly, trying to get his point across to the gemini that this was a serious matter.

As soon as the hand come to rest on his shoulder the land dweller's attention had indeed been gotten. He tapped a button, the computer going dark and again pushed his glasses up to his eyes. He pushed his chair out quickly, causing Eridan to jump back and release his hold.

"You want my damn attention? O-FUCKING-KAY." He was clearly already riled up, "I'm thick of your bull thit. Get over yourthelf." Sollux started in on the high blood aggressively. Eridan tried to approach in kind, intent on getting in his face, but found himself trapped by the psionic's powerful telekinesis. The low blood backed him up until he was against the wall, staring him down aggressively. "You're tho fucking dethperate. It'th really fucking pathetic." The slightly taller troll put his hands the wall behind the aquarius, trapping the sea dweller between his arms as he stared down at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He snarled angrily, now very much afraid for himself. He'd not taken into account the mental abilities of the gold blooded troll.

"I'm going to give you the attention you were athking for, you needy ath hole," the gimini's hand pulled down the striped scarf moving it out of the way as his face moved to the gills on Eridan's neck. He grinned, his forked tongue pressing roughly against the slits, making the sea dweller tense, his breathing becoming choppy as the tongue tips probed against the sensitive openings.

The violet blooded troll swallowed hard, already a his bulge was growing in his pants and fighting it's confines. Sollux pushed their hips together, grinding against him, teasing him as he moved away from the gills. "You know, Fef really likes her gills played with." He teased, egging the violet blooded prince on.

"You fuckin low blood, don't you touch her again!" He snarled. What right did he have to say anything about Feferi to him? Sollux grinned, it was just the reaction he was looking for. He moved over to Eridan's shoulder where he bit down hard. His dual canines pushed through the layers of fabric and down to the skin under the clothes, digging in painfully making the aquarius grunt and bite his lip.

"Aw, but Fef liketh it when I touch her," Sollux teased again, a hand moving down between them to rub at the squirming bulge inside of Eridan's pants for a moment. It grew more fervent in it's attempts at escape as he did and the sea dweller's face was now beginning to take on a deep purple blush. "And I'd thay that you like it too." He used both hands now, one continuing to rub as the other worked on undoing his fly and going down into his pants. Eridan's bulge was eager and needy as it tried to wrap itself around his hand, only for it to disappear just as quickly as it had shown up while the gemini started undoing his own pants.

Eridan was so caught up in what the low blood had been doing he hadn't realized he was no longer being held down with telekinesis, and upon the realization he was quick to use his hands. He quickly undid the tie of his cape, letting it puddle on the floor while he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and tossed it down as well. With them gone it was evident that his bite was bleeding, his black shirt had dark wet spots on the shoulder where teeth had punctured. He didn't have time to take it off to spare it any further damage before Sollux was upon him again, the land dweller's hands grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the wall while he pressed his hips back against him, this time his twin bulges out.

The two of them squirmed against the front of the violet blood's pants, smearing them with his yellow genetic material and turning the blue stripes a muddy green. While his pants were unzipped his own bulge remained mostly trapped, lashing around, desperate for contact with the yellow appendages dancing against his crotch. As twin bulges teased a forked tongue did the same, the golden blooded troll had moved back to Eridan's neck, one of his hands had released it's hold on a wrist in favor of grabbing one of the angular horns atop the sea dweller's head, forcefully giving himself a better angle to assault the gills. The violet blooded troll moaned hotly between sputtering breaths. It was torturous.

Sollux pulled away, quickly taking off his own shirt and kicking his pants to the side while again using his telekinesis to forcefully push Eridan over to the desk. He moved into place behind him, only letting go with his powers when his own hands were against the high blood. He lifted his shirt over his head, taking no care for the other troll's glasses as he pulled it off and threw it away. The thick rimmed glasses fell unceremoniously to the floor and came to rest a few feet away where they were safe from being stepped on so long as they didn't move again.

Eridan was breathing quite heavily and his face was deeply flushed, he wanted it bad and Sollux just kept teasing. One of his hands had again grabbed a horn and the other hand's nails dug into the high blood's hip, holding him close so his writing bulges could press and tease between his legs, against the damp spot that was Eridan's nook.

"Beg for it," The golden blooded troll commanded the whimpering sea dewller as he tightened his hold on the horn, his lips moving against the skin on his shoulder for a moment before coming down, to suck hard on the skin while waiting for an answer.

"P- please, Sollux." He panted, the need to have his nook filled was killing him and his bulge was moving frantically trying to escape, making Eridan sticky and uncomfortable in his own genetic fluid.

The land dweller released the skin, his tongues lapping at it as his teeth grazed across the already purpling skin, threatening to bite again. "Well, thince you athked tho nithely," Sollox's voice was sing song as the hand holding his hips in place slid down into the hem. With one swift tug the pants came down, falling around Eridan's ankles. The long purple bulge was clearly worked into a frenzy. It was covered in a layer of purple genetic fluid, desperate for something to grab on or sink into. As soon as the twin bulges were against it the purple tentacle wrapped itself around one, rubbing and sliding against it in desperation for interaction.

The gemini's breathing shook a bit at the sensations and feverish movements made on the violet bloods account. The second of the two bulges took its freedom and used it to coil around Eridan's purple one. It tightened around him until it was painful. Soft whimpering noises escaped his throat, both needy and from pain.

The golden blooded troll moved his hand from holding the horn to teasing the fins on the side of the sea dweller's face, rubbing at the webbing as his lips moved to the other fin. His tongue tips grazed the edges and then again he used his teeth. Eridan called out loudly in surprise, his breathing quite shaky and haggard. Sollux hadn't bitten as hard as he had on the shoulder, as it was a much more delicate location, but the tang of blood was on his tongues once more.

The land dweller's bulges untangled from that of the sea troll's, leaving his bulge writing on its own. The yellow appendages sought instead to tend his eager nook, the rich violet genetic fluid seeping out and down his thighs made for quite the display of eagerness. The twin bulges both played against it, moving in tandem, teasing even more whimpers and pleads from it's owner.

"Please, Sol. Please don't do this to me any longer." He begged, his hands clenched hard against the surface of the desk asn he braced himself. Sollux smiled, slowly letting one bulge sink itself while the other, again, constricted the base of the purple bulge, this time tightening further than it had before, making sure Eridan would be unable to cum until Sollux gave the go ahead.

"You're tighter than Fef," He almost purred, knowing how much it would stab at his partner's chest and eat away at him. This was his punishment for trying to interfere. This is what he got for trying to meddle in someone else's quadrants.

Eridan gave a shaking gasp, his fists clenching even tighter so that his nails were burning as they dug into his palms.

"DON'T." He snapped, his voice taking on an edge of tears. Notes of anger, hurt, and need all mingling together.

Sollux grinned, his sunken bulge twisting and writhing inside of the aquarius' nook, lashing at the walls of it and coaxing it to seep more fluid. He reached down under Eridan, gently stroking the bulge as it wrapped itself around his hand, covering it with slick genetic fluids, a muddy mixing of their opposing colors.

"And what would you do if I didn't?" The golden blooded troll asked pulling his hand away, his breath tickling at the sea dweller's gills as he spoke. Eridan shook, grunting as the bulge inside him twisted and squirmed its way even deeper. There was too much going on to form a response of any kind. He needed to cum. He wanted release desperately but he was at the mercy of his partner's constricting bulge.

"Thatth what I thought," Sollux reached up, running his soiled hand across the sea dweller's face, leaving a streak of muddled purple, a mark of shame for his desperation and jealousy. Eridan only whimpered sadly, his breath a prelude to tears, shaky and uneven. He was trying so hard to hold on to his pride as the sticky hand rubbed against his face but it was so demeaning.

"I bet you want to cum, don't you?" The psionic asked, pressing his bulge against the front of Eridan's nook, making the purple bulge thrash wildly between his legs. He was quick to respond, his head nodding in short jerks.

"Thay it outloud. I want to hear you beg for it." Sollux was grinning again against eridan's neck, the side opposite that which he'd already soiled with blood. He'd been favoring one side and now it was covered in drips of purple that had made their way down from his ear while the bites on his shoulders also leaked the rich violet blood. This however was fresh territory, ready to be marked.

"Ngh- oh- oh cod. Please. Sol. I- I need- to pail," He tried to speak normally but his throat was thick with the threat of tears and he could feel them burning at the corners of his eyes. The sea dweller's fin and gills were again being assaulted by the forked tongue, making him squirm even more.

"Who thaid I wath going to let you fill a pail?" Sollux's hummed, quite pleased with himself as he dragged his tongue tips back down to the shoulder where he sucked for a moment before biting hard. his bulges going to work on the sea dweller. The one at the base loosened and entwined itself with it's freed hostage. Simultaneously the one within began to squirm and wriggle an even faster pace, pressing all the right spots within the tight confines of the soaked nook.

The noise that left Eridan's mouth as this happened was somewhere between a yelp and a moan as finally the tight grip on his bulge was loosened, only to be replaced with twice the pleasurable sensations. His breath hitched as he finally came. His genetic fluids slopping across the floor.

Sollux let go of Eridan's neck as his breathing became all too heavy. The high blood came around one of the yellow bulges while the other one moved frantically, mixing yellow into the fresh release of purple. He was so close now to cumming and he grabbed at the violet blooded troll's hips, his fingers digging in as he buried a bulge as deeply as he could go. With a few moments more movement he finally came to his own release.

Half of the mustard colored genetic fluid spilled across the floor, a muted gold against the purple that was already there. The other half filled Eridan's nook making the aquarius moan all the more loudly as the fluid over filled him, dribbling down his thighs and making a sticky mess of the striped pants around his ankles.

Sollux stood panting momentarily, regaining his composure as his bulges twitched stroked a few seconds longer before finally coming to a stop. The gemini pulled out of his parter's nook, releasing a well mixed deep brown concoction to spill out, landing on the already worse for the wear pants and floor.

Eridan whimpered and tried to keep from crying as he emptied himself, the bulge no longer in the way to keep everything in. He was much worse for wear of the two of them having sustained dark bruises, punctured skin, and a torn fin that would likely never heal back to it's original webbing. His bulge ached and his from his shoulders up everything was a painful throbbing sensation. He lay limp against the surface of the computer desk, quite well spent as Sollux moved away, collecting already used towels, with faint yellow and fuchsia stains on them, off the floor. He wiped himself off and then tossed them at Eridan's feet.

"I'll let you thay in here ath long ath you need, but clean the meth before you go." The low blooded troll went about collecting his clothes and putting them on before making to leave the room. "Thee you latter, ED."


End file.
